I Miss You
by xX-Onigiri-Xx
Summary: Kagome has been kicked out of the feudal era and the well won't let her back in. Five years later, the well suddenly comes to life. After five years of being away, will Inuyasha still recognize her? Will their love for each other finally bloom?
1. I Miss You

Kagome leaned over the side of the old well and stared deep down inside the darkness.

She sighed.

It's been nearly five years since Kagome last saw the hanyou from the feudal era and now that she was almost twenty-two, what was the point? He probably wouldn't even recognize her so why even bother? It'd just tear her up inside even more. Kagome felt tears burning the corners of her eyes.

'I've got to go get ready for work,' she thought.

Kagome hesitantly turned away from the well and exited the shrine, carefully closing the sliding door behind her.

Kagome tightened the thick coat around her shoulders as she walked out into the freezing air of winter in Japan. It seemed as if this winter was colder than ever before.

Kagome let out a small, exasperated sighed and watched as a small cloud puffed from her lips and disappeared into the cold air.

Kagome dark brown, glassy eyes twinkled as she watched small snowflakes hit the ground.

She was in a trance.

The silvery white reminded Kagome of Inuyasha.

Why did the well force her out so suddenly? And why wouldn't it let her back in?

Ever since they destroyed Naraku and found all the jewel shards, the well never let her back in.

It just kicked her out I guess you could say.

Kagome's chest warmed up as she thought of Inuyasha and her friends.

If only she had been allowed to stay a while longer.

Kagome shook her head, pulling herself together, and continued towards her car.

_In the feudal era_

Inuyasha looked up at the dark blue sky as the snow fell softly and silently landed on his face.

Inuyasha didn't mind.

He didn't even seem to notice the snow until one nearly fell in his eye.

The dark blue reminded him too much of Kagome.

Her hair . . . her beautiful wavy hair that smelled so much of ripe wild flowers.

Inuyasha loved Kagome's smell and missed it so much.

'Why did you leave Kagome? Why did you have to go so suddenly? And why didn't you come back?' He thought to himself.

"Inuyasha!" A friendly voice called to him.

Inuyasha jumped and looked back down to see Sango staring at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Miroku gave Inuyasha the same look.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm up.

He knew he was turning pink.

"None of your business! Leave me alone!" He said, stubbornly, and looked away.

Sango placed her hands on her hips.

"You miss her, don't you?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked.

"You know very well who I'm talking about! Kagome, you idiot!" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha watched as a snowflake landed on the ancient well a few yards away from them.

He hesitantly nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I miss Kagome."


	2. Does She or Doesn't She?

Kagome sighed as she pulled into the driveway of her old high school.

She was a teacher now.

She taught history.

Not exactly her dream job but a job is a job, right? And she needs the money to pay the bills. Beside, Kagome was pretty good at history.

Kagome pulled the keys out of the ignition and slowly got out of her car.

Locking her car, Kagome walked up to the sidewalk towards the side door of the school, leading into the hallway her classroom was in.

Kagome put her keys in her purse and entered the building.

She stopped in the silent and empty hallway.

It was 7:56 in the morning.

At least that's what her wristwatch said.

Kagome walked up to her classroom and carefully unlocked the door.

She smiled as she walked in.

'My old history class,' she thought. 'Who knew I'd be the one to teach in it?'

She set her purse and her coat on her desk, and pulled out the daily assignment.

In the feudal era 

Inuyasha sat next to the well, leaning against it, and stared up at the sky as the clouds gently rolled by.

No matter how much he tried, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking of Kagome.

Everything reminded him of her.

He sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself, thoughtfully.

He lowered his head and looked at his three comrades, who were just laying in the grass a few yards from him pointing out the different shapes in the clouds.

"That one looks like Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha felt his heart stop.

Kagome?

He looked up at the clouds, searching for the cloud Shippo claimed appeared like Kagome, but he couldn't see it.

Had he forgotten what Kagome looks like?

Inuyasha couldn't breath as he tried to picture Kagome in his mind.

He looked back at Shippo, who was still staring at the clouds.

'Shippo remembers what she looks like, and I don't?' He thought.

He suddenly felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He could remember her scent, the sound of her voice, the love he felt when he was around her, but he couldn't remember what she looked like.

'She _has _grown older . . . she must have changed,' he thought.

Suddenly, a small thought hit him.

He looked up at the sky and whispered, "Does she still remember me?"


	3. A Hanyou's Fair Priestess

_Considering so many people have enjoyed my story_ IMiss You_, I decided to continue! Well, I hope you like it and please keep in mind that I will continue this story. When it is or is getting close to the last chapter, I'll be sure to let you guys know. (Which hopefully won't be for a while! ) Anyways, enjoy and come back every now and then to check on new posts. _

Kagome flipped open the textbook that sat in front of her on her podium and turned to their lesson for today.

Kagome looked up at her class.

"Turn to page one hundred thirty-five." She commanded as kindly as she could.

Kagome watched her students as they hurried to get their textbooks out of their book bags and quietly asking each other the page number they had so absent-mindedly missed.

"It's page one hundred thirty-four," she repeated.

Finally, when the classroom seemed calm, Kagome cleared her throat and began the lesson.

"Today we will be reading a story about love and friendship. Can anyone tell me the true meaning of friendship?"

A few hesitant hands went up.

Kagome smirked.

"What about love?"

A few went down while some more came up.

"Well, that tells me that you know nothing about friendship _or _love. You see, friendship and love are two things man created, but could not define. They are infinite, yet so priceless that even the wealthiest man could not even afford to purchase. Can anyone tell me why?" Kagome asked, examining her classroom.

No hands went up.

Kagome sighed.

"Well, then, maybe by the end of this lesson every one of you will be able to answer me. So let's begin!" She said.

Kagome glanced down at her textbook.

"Follow along while I read aloud, please," she said.

"Fifty years ago, there was a man of insecure proportions. He wasn't deformed, but he was very different. Some claimed him to be handsome, while others portrayed him as evil. For, you see, he was a demon. But not an ordinary demon. A hanyou."

Kagome looked up from her textbook.

"Can anyone tell me what a hanyou is?" She asked.

Hands went up.

"Yes, Renji?" Kagome asked a boy in the back of the classroom.

"Isn't it one of those half-demons that _look _like humans?" He asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Very good, Renji," she said.

She looked back down at her textbook and continued.

"Anyways, the hanyou sought out for the Shikkon No Tama, which is a very powerful crystal that could do just about anything your heart desired. It could make the weakest human stronger, or the strongest human weaker. You can only imagine what it could do for humans! The hanyou sought this powerful crystal to make him a full-fledged demon, or a youkai. Unfortunately, he could not see the crystal or sense it's presence, which made it very hard to find it. Luckily, they had priestesses in his time who could purify the crystal, harness its powers, sense it from a distance, and even see it if it is located in an object or sometimes even in a demon or human's flesh."

Kagome paused.

This story was starting to sound very familiar.

A hand rose.

Kagome looked up.

"Yes, Ai?" She asked.

"Could you please continue, Miss Higurashi?" The girl asked.

Kagome smiled, pleased to see her students were interested in the story, but also a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Ai," she said.

Kagome looked back at her textbook and continued.

"One day, the hanyou met one of these priestesses by mistake and, though they did not get along very well, they teamed together to find the Shikkon No Tama. Pretty soon, the two learned to get along and even met friends like a small kitsune youkai, and monk, and even a demon slayer. Together, they all helped each other to find their enemy, who held the Shikkon No Tama, each with their own purpose."

Inuyasha could smell it a mile away.

The scent of a demon.

It was far away but was slowly getting closer and closer.

At first, Inuyasha ignored it, thinking the demon would just change coarse and go away, but it didn't. It got closer and closer.

Inuyasha stood up and turned his head in the direction of the demon.

Sango looked at him, curiously.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked.

Miroku's face grew serious.

"A demon," he said.

Sango looked at the monk.

"Are you serious? How come I can't sense it's demonic ora?" She asked.

Miroku stood.

"It's there. Trust me," he said.

"And it's getting closer," Inuyasha continued for him.

Sango stood up and grabbed her hiraikotsu.

"Great," she mumbled.

They all turned, as the demon approached them with easily seen caution.

It stopped a few yards away from them, and prepared itself for an attack.


	4. Attack

Kagome jumped when the bell rang, signifying their day was finally over.

Kagome looked up at the students as they slammed their books shut and shoved them in their book bags, eager to get home.

Usually, Kagome would tell them to slow down, but it was Friday so might as well let them enjoy it.

"Remember! You have a test on Monday! Have a great weekend everyone and be sure to get plenty of sleep!" She said, closing her own textbook and heading towards her desk.

She sat in her chair and glanced over the letter the principal had handed out to all of the teachers telling them that they had to come to school extra early on Monday for a brief meeting.

Kagome folded it up and put it in her purse, sighing.

Kagome wasn't anticipating coming home because she still had to clean the house.

She gathered her things and put on her jacket.

While she put on her jacket, she glanced outside and noticed it was snowing very hard.

"Great! My car is going to love this!" She said.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Kagome glanced up and down the already silent and empty hallway as she locked the door.

_'It's strange how people are so eager to get out of school on Fridays,' _she thought to herself as she put the keys back in her purse and headed for the side door, leading to the parking lot where her car was parked.

Kagome let out a small gasp as a gust of cold air hit her after she opened the door.

Kagome pulled out her keys, and quickly got into her car.

As soon as she started the car, she immediately went to the heater.

Kagome stopped as she was reaching for the switch.

She looked up.

Something wasn't right.

Kagome felt . . . strange.

She felt as if she had had this feeling once before, but when?

Why was this feeling so familiar, yet, so strange?

Kagome gasped.

Now she remembered.

She felt this when she was with Inuyasha.

She had this same feeling almost every day when she was with him.

She felt this way when a shard of the Shikkon No Tama was nearby.

Inuyasha instinctively pulled out his sword, glancing at Sango and Miroku.

"Stand back! I'll kill this puny demon with one strike," he said.

Sango crossed her arms across her chest and frowned.

"Cocky bastard, isn't he?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

Miroku nodded.

"Very!" He whispered back.

Inuyasha turned and looked at the two.

"I heard that! I'll deal with you guys later!" He said, turning his attention back on the demon standing a few yards away from them.

As Inuyasha stared into the eyes of the calm demon and the demon stared right back, Inuyasha felt a dizzy sensation fill his body.

His eyes drooped and his sword slowly fell from his hands.

"What the . . . hell?" He whispered as he slowly fell to the ground.

Sango rushed to his side.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't . . . move . . ." Inuyasha answered.

Shippo started to tremble.

"M-maybe we should leave this demon alone . . ." He said, frightened.

Sango, ignoring the kitsune's offer, stood up and angrily threw her hiraikotsu in the demon's direction.

The demon remained still, but untouched.

Sango's hiraikotsu flew past the demon and landed itself in the trees not too far away.

Sango's eyes widened.

"What happened!? It was aimed right after him! How-"

Suddenly, Sango was cut off as the demon leapt after her and tackled her to the ground, growling angrily.

Miroku quickly reacted.

"Sango!" He exclaimed as he tried to help her.

He raised his staff high in the air and froze.

"Oh, no! I can't . . . move! Sango!" He exclaimed.

Sango struggled to pull out her small sheathed sword. She ran it straight through the demon's chest, but that wasn't enough.

The demon reared back, took the sword out, and drove it straight into Sango's very own chest.


	5. Why?

Kagome had no idea what to do.

She didn't even know what to think.

Her mind was lost in utter confusion.

Where was it coming from?

How could the Shikkon No Tama be here?

Unanswered questions filled her mind.

_'There's only one explanation . . .' _She thought.

Kagome quickly put her car into reverse and quickly pulled out of the parking lot, nearly hitting a student who was innocently walking through the parking lot. Kagome put it in drive and sped out of the parking lot, her tires squealing through the deep snow behind her.

"This is so stupid," Kagome whispered to herself as she stared at the silent well a few yards away from her.

It appeared so strange to her.

Suddenly she remembered all the times she had come here when she was younger. She remembered the feeling as she fell through the well, creating a rift in time, and appearing in the feudal era, 500 years in the past.

Now, it was just a distant dream to the older and more mature Kagome.

But what if it really worked?

Kagome approached the well with great caution.

She was afraid of being disappointed again.

She hated the feeling and never wanted to feel it again.

The familiar emptiness deep in her heart. . .

Kagome took in a deep breath, wondering whether she should at least give it a try or just walk away.

Kagome stood there, staring thoughtfully at the well.

Finally, after Kagome made up her mind, she slowly approached the well.

"Sango!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"No! Sango!" Miroku cried.

Feeling his strength coming back to him, Inuyasha slowly got up and raised his sword in the direction of the demon.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he released the Wind Scar upon the demon.

The demon let out a blood-curdling yell as he flew through the air, sliced by the blades of Inuyasha's Tetsuiga, and landed on the ground with a large thump.

A large pool of blood quickly formed under the demon's dead corpse. Deep wounds covered his entire body as well as blood.

Miroku, recovering his mobility, quickly rushed to Sango's side.

Carefully lifting Sango with one arm, he looked at her already pale face.

"Sango?" He whispered. "Don't worry Sango, you're going to be fine!"

Sango looked at him with glassy, weak brown eyes.

She smiled.

Inuyasha quickly put his sword back in its sheath and ran over to Sango and Miroku.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't been to damn weak at the moment. . ." He mumbled.

Sango looked at him.

"It wasn't . . . your fault . . . Inuyasha . . ." She hesitated.

"If only Kagome was here. I bet she could make it better!" Shippo added, sadly, as he looked at Sango.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked away.

He couldn't bear to see his friend suffering.

Miroku gulped, realizing the large pool of blood that had already formed under Sango.

"Sango . . ." Miroku whispered, tears were about ready to pour.

Sango's eyes grew weaker.

Her smile faded, as she felt her life slowly slipping from her.

Then, without a word, Sango's eyes closed and her head fell to the side, lifeless.

She was dead.

Miroku felt tears running down the side of his cheeks.

They were so warm.

His cheeks were so cold.

Miroku saw, out of the corner of his eye, Shippo was crying as well.

"Sango! No! Don't die!" Shippo cried, sniffing and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Miroku felt like crying like him but he knew he had to be strong.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who looked worriedly back.

"She's . . . dead . . ." He whispered.

Saying those words made Miroku feel so . . . heavy. Like the weight of the world had rested itself upon his shoulders . . . no. . . not his shoulders . . . his heart . . .

The love of his life was dead, and he was filled with the weight of sadness and depression.

Inuyasha sat on a branch in a tall, leafless tree.

He stared up into the gray, cloud-filled sky.

Miroku sat, praying at Sango's grave where he and Inuyasha had buried her.

Inuyasha just couldn't believe it.

How could he have been so weak? How could he have just let his friends die like that?

Inuyasha detested himself at the moment.

He glared at the sun as if he was staring at himself.

_'You idiot! You're weak and pathetic! Why don't you just drop dead? Miroku doesn't care about you anymore! After you just let Sango die like that!' _A voice yelled at Inuyasha in the back of his mind.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.

"Shut up!" He yelled into the air.

Miroku looked up, his eyes were red from crying.

"Inuyasha," he whispered.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and landed silently on the ground. He crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

"I'm going for a walk," he mumbled, "I'll be back in a little while."

Inuyasha walked off without even saying a word and Miroku simply nodded.


	6. Together Again

Hey you guys, sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER!! I was really busy! Anyways, I hope this chapter will make up for it! It has a little fluff! Hope you like it!

* * *

Inuyasha gazed up at the bright blues sky.

He couldn't believe that one of his friends at actually died in the hands of such a weak demon.

But, if it could paralyze both him and Miroku, dodge Sango's hiraikotsu as if it were nothing, and still over power her, was that demon all that weak?

It must have been by the way Inuyasha killed it so easily with his wind scar.

But why did it come after them? It seemed like it was _trying _to kill Sango.

But why?

Why Sango and not Inuyasha or Miroku?

Inuyasha was so confused.

He looked down at the dirt path ahead of him. It kept going on and on until it finally reached the end of the wood, where it broke free into a large clearing full of long, wild grass.

The same clearing that the ancient well was built on.

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

He smelled… ripe wild flowers?

'_Could it be…' _Inuyasha thought.

He stubbornly shook his head.

'_No! It couldn't be Kagome! She's stuck in her era. Besides, there are many wild flowers around here. I could just be smelling those,' _he thought as he continued towards the clearing.

Inuyasha shook off the thought of Kagome returning.

The well was broken and there was nothing he or she could do about it.

But Kagome's scent was always different.

Not only did it smell like wild flowers, but it had the faint hint of warm vanilla mixed with it.

And that's exactly what Inuyasha smelled.

"Well, couldn't hurt to see," he whispered to himself as he picked up his pace, his heart beat growing steadily faster.

* * *

Kagome gasped as she landed on the cold dirt ground.

She felt the sand on her knees, in between her fingers. She heard faint chirping and the soft sound of trees blowing in the wind.

Did it work?

Was she in the feudal era?

Kagome was almost too scared to look up. She was too scared to be disappointed when she looked up, only to see the roof of her family's shrine.

But she looked up, hesitantly.

Kagome's eyes widened.

The back of her throat and her nose tingled as warm tears slowly rolled down her cheek, shattering into a million tinier tears as they hit the sandy ground.

She was there.

After five years of being so far away, she was finally back in the feudal era.

Kagome quickly jumped up, ignoring her tears, and grabbed the vines on the sidewalls of the well.

_'Is Inuyasha still here? Would he be waiting for me when I get out of the well? If he isn't, what would I do?' _She thought as she pulled her thin body up the rocky wall.

Kagome reached up and felt her hand grab wood.

Almost there.

She wrapped her arms over the side of the wood, and pulled herself up. She threw her legs over the side of the well and fell onto the grassy earth.

"Owie!" She exclaimed, sitting up.

Kagome opened her dark brown eyes and examined the clearing.

Inuyasha wasn't here.

He wasn't anywhere.

Neither was Shippo or Sango or even Miroku.

They were gone.

"They've probably all forgotten me," Kagome whispered as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

Wrapping her arms around her legs for support, Kagome placed her forehead on her knees and sobbed.

"How could they have forgotten me?" She cried.

Suddenly, Kagome heard a small gasp.

It was faint, but loud enough to where Kagome could hear it above her sobs.

Kagome quickly looked up.

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha.

He didn't appear very different.

His hair was the same as well as his clothes. The only thing different was that he was a bit taller and Kagome could see a bit more maturity in him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

Kagome jumped to her feet and ran after Inuyasha.

Tears were flowing more than ever now.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she threw her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

He held him tightly, digging her face in his chest, muffling her loud sobs.

She was with him again, finally, and now nothing was going to break them apart.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tightly to his body.

"Kagome..." he whispered again.

Kagome looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Inuyasha, I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, staring into his bright golden eyes.

Inuyasha stared at her, speechless.

He caressed her cheek.

Kagome felt a light blush heat up her cheeks.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Where have you been, Kagome?" He whispered.

Kagome subbed and buried her face into Inuyasha's chest again.

Inuyasha placed his head on top of hers, closing his eyes.

"Kagome," he whispered, "I missed you, too."


End file.
